


CataMight Not

by BurnedVamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Duke knows what's up, M/M, Seto's a sexy jerk, Shonen Ai, Swearing, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11780760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Joey has no complaints about his lover in most areas.His personality and choice of pet names are not in those areas.





	CataMight Not

Joey, of course, was completely satisfied by Seto’s Sex Skills and lay in utter rapture next to the Sexy Beast, enjoying the feel of contentment running through every nerve. His lover was talented, endowed, and had the stamina of an ice cube in the Arctic. He would purr if he had the ability. He definitely had the desire.

Totally made up for him being a jerk.

Sometimes.

He giggled.

“What’s so amusing?” the brunette asked without looking up from his tablet. Joey rolled over onto his back and frowned at his lover.

“Jeez, you on that thing already?”

“Work, puppy. I’ll play with you again later if you lay down and stay.”

Joey growled. “Stop with the dog stuff!” He rolled to his other side to face the bastard and attempted to push him off the bed. It didn’t work.

“You’re the one rolling over.”

“You ba-“

“Bad dog!”

“Asshole!” Seto smirked. “Yeah, well if you want me to STAY you bettah call me somethin' nicer!”

“So leave.”

“You’re a -“

“Should I give your mouth something else to do?” His eyes finally left the accursed device and it was tossed aside. He then settled over the blonde’s body and started sucking at the throat that opened to him when the head turned away. The sensation was beyond pleasant and he moaned.

“No puppy then?” A whisper just below his ear. “How about my Sexy little Catamite?”

Oh that sounded arousing! However, his brain cells were drowning in desire and he failed to send up any red flags to himself.

Because this was Seto.

But, dayum! The man could read off the menu items at an all you can eat buffet and it would still get Joey’s juices leaking. And that TONGUE!

It was about three days later when he learned what Seto was really calling him.

He, Yugi, Duke, Tea, and Tristan were hanging out at Burger World and Seto could not restrain himself. He stopped by the group merely to embarrass his lover, it was too tempting to bypass. Walking up to Joey, he leaned down, gave him a quick kiss, and asked, “how’s my Sexy Catamite?”

Of course it was perfectly timed and Duke spat his soda across the table, spraying Tristan and Tea. “SERIOUSLY?!?” He yelled once his coughing was under control.

Joey gave him a questioning look. Seto claimed another, deeper kiss from his lover before releasing him and departing with a promise to call him later. He entered his limo and waited for the call that should be coming any moment…

“What’s yer problem?” Joey glared at Duke.

“Dude. Google it. Ask Siri. Just look it up.”

Joey did. Then he called Kaiba.

“YOU FU-“

Seto hung up and texted him. _**My house. Now.**_

Oh he was going to enjoy the next four hours.

 

  
_Catamite : A boy kept for homosexual practices._

 

 

 


End file.
